No way out alive
by kara-nara
Summary: From the battle with the Tuffels to the birth of Prince Vegeta, the setup for the saiyan empires destruction began with many warnings and very few options. King Vegeta realizes quickly how little power he truly has, but still struggles for a way to free.


**Summary- **From the battle with the Tuffels to the birth of Prince Vegeta, the setup for the saiyan empires destruction began with many warnings and very few options. King Vegeta realizes quickly how little power he truly has, but still struggles for a way to free his people.

**Disclaimer**- Dragonball and Dragonball Z belong to Akira Toriyama. This is an amateur fiction, strictly for fun and nonprofit, and will be removed upon the copyright holder's request.

* * *

681- 698 A.D (Earth standard)

21-38 A.C (After conquest)

Prologue

I was born in the midst of the Tuffel/Saiyan war and as such the memories of my childhood were of screams and explosions, death and fire.

I leaved the first years of my life in the badlands with the other children and for the most part we were left unattended. Adults only came to the badland to leave children there, either to give birth or to leave a Saiyan child found in the Tuffel labs. My mother had give birth to me here and only stayed until I was able to move fluidly on my own. She then left to continue the fight alongside our people; I was never to see her again. My father was our leader, a mighty general that had first lead the assault in our war against the Tuffels.

In my 6th year of life I was allowed to fight alongside my people in the war. My father placed me with his most trusted commander, captain Agynari. Despite the distance my father placed between us I still watched him when I could and hoped that one day I could lead my people with the same strength and honor as he showed, and that my people would look to me with the same loyalty and pride that I felt when I looked to him. My squad caption Agynari was a relentless women, she neither made nor allowed any excuses, when she gave an order she expected it to be followed. I worked hard to carry my own weight and did everything I could to assist my squad. For my efforts Agynari was quick to place me in the midst of many of her assignments, despite my age my power still rivaled that of many warriors twice my age.

The war was a fierce despite the physical weakness of our enemies, but what they lacked in body the made up for with their technology. The war carried on for three more years after I joined my people on the battlefield and there were many times when I believed that it would continue for many years after, but it ended, in a sudden explicable event.

An event that only takes place once every hundred years, the moon showed us her full face. It was the greatest day our people could ever witness, but many of us could barely remember. I could recall the smell of blood, smoke, and burnt flesh; the sound of my people's battle cries and our enemies screams. Explosions filled the skies with flashes of light and debris; even in the dead of night the cities were set alit by uncontrolled fires.

The sky had been clouded over during the day, but only a few hours after sunset the clouds began to part and I saw my first glimpse of a full moon. A sensation came over me, one that I had never felt before and will never forget. An animalistic rage pored through my veins, my vision went red and the pounding of my heart became the only thing I could hear; this sensation consumed me until everything went black. The next day I woke from a deep slumber to find that the Tuffel's cities were in ruin and their armies destroyed. There were only a few Tuffels that seceded in escaping the devastation, but they were dealt with quickly.

After the battle with the manipulative Tuffels our people entered into another era of chaos. The Tuffels had many allies from other worlds; and these allies came to finish what the Tuffels started. There ships drifted down from the skies and bombarded us, but we held our ground undeterred for what seemed like an eternity. Despite the enemies endless barrage we had some advantage; they needed a constant intake of supplies and knew very little about the terrain. They were weak, physically and mentally weak, they gave in quickly to the fear we instilled into them. When they were separated from their camps they were easy to dispatch. Our soldiers scattered them through the lands and picked them off as they scurried around like the rats they were.

After many years of countless battles we were contacted by an intergalactic pirate. This Boss Kold approached us with a proposition. "Swear your loyalty to me and my kin and together we will crush our enemies and build an empire the likes of which the universe has never seen." The Kold gang had a formidable reputation and we were running out of options, as the leader of the saiyan people my father agreed to an alliance with Boss Kold. With their added strength our enemies retreated, and from there we began to build a new empire of our own design

The alliance with Boss Kold was a simple one, we sent our people to conquer other worlds and in return we were given the means to build our own empire and repair the damage done to us by the Tuffels. Within a few years the Kold gang had a number of planets under their control, enough that Boss Kold began to split his empire into three quadrants each under the control of himself and his two sons. His son Freeza was to control our quadrant.

Around that time my father was to meet his end, he died in battle, conquering another planet for the now King Kold and his empire. I became king of my people and upon my coronation I took Agynari as my mate. Agynari was 22 years my senior and as I had previously stated had been one of my father's commanders during the war against the Tuffels. Our union had been arranged by my father; as he believed that in order to run such a young empire I would need Agynari's experience and cunning. I had no quarrel with the arrangement; she was always a strong and beautiful woman after all. After my coronation and my union with Agynari I attended an audience with the new lord of our quadrant. This was my first meeting with the younger son of King Kold and I intended to make an impression upon my new ally.

Our meeting took place aboard Freeza's ship. I was accompanied by Agynari and two of our elite guards into the throne room. Freeza was, is a tiny little thing not much bigger than my mate, not at all the giant his father is, but I know the power he held and the scoters reinforced that. Agynari told me later that Freeza still had more power hidden beneath the surface, but I wished not to think about it, I still do not wish to think about it. For there was an insanity in Freeza's eyes that King Kold never had, I found that this disturbed me more than it should have.

My introduction was short as I wished to begin discussing more important business, but it took me very little time to realize how little our needs meant to him. I was a source of amusement, and this meeting was nothing more than a game. Freeza became more direct after I called him out on his childish behavior. He showed his disapproval to my forwardness for only a moment, his lips turned downward in a frown before giving a deceptive smile that I knew couldn't be trusted. Freeza spoke evenly and slow as though one would in regards to a child, and I grinded my teeth in an effort to calm myself. After everything was done I had left the meeting with no success to my previous goals, but I had not left without learning more about the situation I found myself in. This was not the partnership we had originally been promised and my people might not survive if we tried to pull out of this alliance.

A year after my coronation Agynari was found to be pregnant; the joy was short lived as the infant was stillbirth. The fetus's death was due to a byproduct left in her womb from the Tuffel experiments, the problem was found and resolved, but the death of her child was more painful then Agynari would ever admit. She told me a month later that she was ready to bear another heir for me when her body was ready. I always did admire the strength and resolve she showed even in the most hopeless of times, and though this may not had been such a situation it was a very personal loss.

Our next child was born with a power level of a third class infant and as such was a great disappointment to me. The med staff believed that Agynari's body would need time to recover before she could have another child. The boy was given the name Tarble; because of his weakness he was not fit to bear the name of our people's king. Despite this, Agynari began training him the moment Tarble was able to, and as the years went by, the boy improved. Nine years later, Tarble was retested and to my great surprise and excitement his power level matched that of a first class of his age; never before had a child so young increased their power at such a fast rate. This was something extraordinary, if the boy could continue at this pace he would quickly become a worthy heir.

It was not to be however, a year after my sons retesting. Tarble was found slain in his room, his body torn to pieces alongside his guards; the cowardly act of an assassin. Before the day was through, Freeza had allowed himself into my palace. He walked in casually without his men or his guard up, as though to prove how little a threat we were. Freeza had come to give his regards for Prince Tarble's death. He told us how tragic our loss was, how much he sympathized with use, all the while there was a constant undertone of amusement in his voice. The news of my son's death had not been made known to anyone outside the palace, Freeza shouldn't have been aware of it and yet he was here, speaking as though he came for this very reason. I asked him as much and he responded with that same smile he gave to me before. The one he gave when he knew you were aware of the reason and was just waiting for your reaction. Agynari stiffened beside me, and this was perhaps the first time that I had to be the one to keep her from lashing out. She would confine herself in our chambers for the next few days.

It would be 32 more years before we would have our next and last child, 39 years before Freeza's final act of treachery and 39 years before we see our preparations come together.

* * *

Author's notes: This fanfiction is more of a long summary, like a journal than anything else, but it is needed in order to understand some of my next writings; it will set the base for a series that I'm starting. It may also be come time before I but the next chapter up.

Agynari is a character of my own design, Her name comes from the Greek word for artichoke (agynara) I changed the letter A in the end to I.

No the first born child is not Vageta.

Vegeta will be born later on.

I know Tarble is Vegeta's younger brother, but he was born first in my story.

Agynari and king Vegeta's union was mostly political, and like a lot of political marriages there is an age gap.


End file.
